


More than just friends.

by Whitedoor



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Emotions, M/M, Peeping, Self-Reflection, Sleepiness, what are emotions, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitedoor/pseuds/Whitedoor
Summary: It's a lazy but sunny Monday afternoon and these two gamers are all alone in their house together.
Relationships: Kevin "Hauntzer" Yarnell/Vincent "Biofrost" Wang
Kudos: 6





	More than just friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something something. I had more than one idea to do between these two but this just got more words out of me than the rest. 
> 
> It's not perfect but is any of the smut I post here perfect? :^D
> 
> I always wanted to get a whole fic out between these two, too bad it's only like a year or two late lol.
> 
> O well, writing in the past is fun anyway.
> 
> Hope it's enjoyed!!!!
> 
> :^P

A day so perfect, it’s hard to pass up on any opportunity.

It’s middle of the day, the feeling is quite mellow, sunny, and an overall happy-smooth tone all around. Do these few choice gamers that live here in the TSM team house go outside during such a perfect day, even to just to catch some much-needed bare minimum sun rays? Of course not, there’s games to be played, and a show to catch up on. It’d be out of the ordinary to mix up their routine with something as wild as enjoying the outdoors, save that for another day. The air is right, the temperature is perfect, there’s no better time of day than right now to just be alive and vibing, inside of course.

The hunk of a man this team has for a top laner, Kevin, walks upstairs slowly, still chewing his delicious turkey and cheddar sandwich he just ate for a quick lunch as he heads up to his room. He brushes his shirt free of any crumbs as he goes, his brain already thinking about his workout routine as that’s where he’s headed next. He’s always been a gym rat, but now it’s even easier for him now that there’s a well-equipped gym in the basement. He’d rather not waste time commuting anywhere when he can just do everything from the comfort of his own home.

He changes his shirt to his well worn but still clean as ever soft white tank top and grabs his headphones. As he heads back down the hallway, he hears the front door open, he knows who that is: “VINNNNNNNNN-CENNNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTTT” He yells out borderline immediately, already sprinting down and across the house to meet his cute little support.

He hears his grumbles but promptly ignores them as he rushes through the kitchen yelling: “VINCENT VINCENT VINCENT!” He chants out, excited as ever to annoy his cute little ass yet again on yet another day.

He turns the corner and runs right up into him as he’s taking his shoes off, his takeout in hand: “What’s up?” Kevin huffs, lightly out of breath from his 40-meter dash across the house.

“Food. Also, more food.” He reveals the other bag of takeout he has behind him on their welcoming table: “Didn’t wanna cook tonight, might as well get two meals while I’m out.” He kicks his shoes off and grabs both bags as he heads off to the kitchen.

“Whatcha get?” Kevin smiles, trying to only be a slight nuisance.

“Welllllll for right now I got some of that good pho we had last week…” He takes the bowls out on the counter: “And for tonight I got some soup!” He pops a small smile at the sight of his two bags and Kevin leaning over them, knowing he has some good food ready for the day.

“…and you didn’t get me anything.” Kevin tisks his tongue and shakes his head side to side: “Vincent Vincent Vincent…. And here I thought you liked me.” He sighs with fake, over the top disappointment.

“Aren’t you on a diet? Can’t you only eat like salad and protein?” He giggles a bit as he gets a bowl out from the cabinet.

Kevin rushes over to him and bear hugs him: “I’ll eat you up if you keep a smarmy attitude up…” He growls as he rocks the tiny support side to side.

They share some laughter for a few moments: “Anyyyyyywayyyyy….” Kevin clears his throat as he sets his little Vincent down: “I’m about to work out, you wanna join?” 

“Workout with you?” He scoffs lightly: “Yeah, I’d fucking die trying to do anything remotely close to what you can do. Thanks, but I’ll pass.” He laughs while pouring his soup.

Kevin laughs a bit too: “Yeah, you’re probably right. You got those toothpick arms.” 

Vincent gives him a side stare: “I’ll still kick your ass.” He licks his thumb clean of some pho.

Kevin roars with laughter: “I’m quaking in my boots. Mr. Wang, Mr…. muscle man here…” He giggles walking out of the kitchen.

“I fucking mean it!” Vincent yells out with a passion: “Have fun though!” He hollers out again as Kevin turns the corner.

“Fuck you Vincent!” He hears back.

He giggles, loving every second he has interacting with Kevin.

He takes his food and meanders carefully to the living room where he can much down in peace. No one else is here for the time being, he and Kevin didn’t want to go to the sponsorship stuff anyway, luckily, they only needed 3 of the team plus Regi. He puts on some casual background tv and slurps away at his steaming hot pho, casually strolling through his various social medias, cringing at all the stupid shit he’s tagged in from Peter. He tolerates it, he never knows what the fuck he’s gonna see he’s tagged in anytime he opens Twitter up.

Time passes by and Vincent by now is slumped back on the couch, his belly full, and mind at ease. The overall warmth from the sun cascading across the room mixed with just how mellow and lethargic he’s feeling makes him all sorts of happy. It’s a rare occasion to feel this good on a Monday afternoon.

He grunts to stand up after a few more moments of decadent rest, he doesn’t wanna nap on the couch, he remembers all the shit he woke up to last time. He shuffles over to the kitchen and puts his stuff away, yawning and stretching as he walks out into the hallway and checks the time: “Shit, only been like 30 minutes….” He yawns: “Ahhhh fuck- What was in that Pho?” He stretches his arms out again, walking back upstairs.

Before he hits the steps, he hears a clang of weights drop from downstairs: “Fuck… almost forgot about him...” He giggles softly.

He stands still and thinks for a moment, pondering if walking downstairs would be worth the energy spent. There’s something about Kevin that just makes him…. Happy. Regardless of how he’s feeling, just being in his presence just, uplifts him a bit, even if he’s already feeling good that day, Kev just makes it a bit better. He’s been extremely appreciative that he and Kev had made the time to spend some more “personal” time together, their relationship blossomed to something not quite a full-time relationship, but something more of a “casual hookup who’s down to just sit and talk” kind of thing. They don’t have to get sexual to be intimate, just talking about whatever may be on their minds is enough for the both of them. Any of the more “intimate” parts are just a well-rounded bonus for the two of them. 

He shrugs with quick bite of his bottom lip, knowing at the very least, he’ll get to see Kev’s muscles, that’s a sight worth to see any time of the day for him.

He shuffles slowly over and downstairs, careful not to make too much sound as he doesn’t wanna get noticed off the rip. Kevin’s always been good at surprising him at the absolute worst possible times… well, everyone surprises him, he just is extraordinary unlucky to never see them coming.

He tip-toes his way down the steps, the sounds of Kevin grunting steadily becoming louder and louder. He gets down on his knees and lowers down the last few steps to poke his eyes through the decorative wrought iron handrail the house has leading downstairs. As long as he stays quiet, Kevin shouldn’t notice him.

Kevin has his earbuds in, counting along to his reps as both arms are gripped tight around the metal curling bar. He easily has over 100lbs on each side, his strong arms move with ease curling up every time in his steady rhythmic pace he has set for himself. His body is coated in sweat, his jet-black hair is a gleaming mess, his back and front have a deep pool of sweat making his tank top stick to his body. His soft skin shows off his vascularity too damn well, especially in this soft white light he has on. Vincent can see his veins bulge out on his arms, his biceps, his shoulders, hell, even his forehead a bit in from the mirror he’s standing in front of too.

Kevin drops the bar, his arms dropping as his reps are done for this moment. He pants and walks around, talking to himself, happy enough from the exhausted smile he has on his face, he must have done well up to his own standards.

He stands in front of the mirror and flexes; Vincent rolls his eyes at just how big his cheesy smile is right now. He’s enjoying the sight too, just not as much as Kevin is apparently.

Kevin then takes his earbuds out real quick and slides his top off, flexing again now that he can see his whole upper body.

Vincent squeaks out a soft gasp before cupping his mouth and watching Kevin’s muscles move with a delightful ease. His pecs and damn near perfect abs tighten up and relax with his biceps, each plucking at different strings in Vincent’s heart. His veins bulge out all the way from his biceps to his shoulder blades, each time he moves either of his arms up and poses, they pop out a little harder. Kevin turns and struts his leg back and holds his arm up. He and Vincent both admire the way his ribs and pelvis show out on his skin; both mixed along with the occasional vein snaking its way through all add together to make one whole hunk of a man.

He turns forward again, this time just standing and looking at himself. His sweats are lowered a bit on his waist but nothing too revealing. Vincent knows he shaved his body recently, not a hair could be seen in his entire little expose of himself. Vincent narrows his eyes a bit closer and sees the feint outline of Kevin’s shaft on his thigh, the slight bulge is there and gone in moments as he sways his torso down to pick his shirt back up but he got a good enough glimpse to see his soft member move along the soft fabric he has on.

Vincent quickly scrambles upstairs as Kevin’s started to clean up and he knows that means he’ll be heading up any moment now. 

He quickly paces to his room, his head rushing with the ever-prevalent image of how vascular and endearing Kevin looked. He takes fucking pristine care of his body and it damn well shows. 

He locks his bedroom door and flops on his bed, his mind racing and heart pounding over these prolific thoughts flooding his headspace of Kevin. He’s always had a deep and heartfelt admiration for the man, and he’s expressed his feelings well more than once to him but he never seems to be able to satisfy himself. He’s able to portray how he feels for him at that current moment but never something along the lines of how he makes him feel in the long run or how the sight of his beautiful face gets him through his roughest days. The feelings have almost always been reciprocated between them two, hell, Kevin made it clear that after Vincent basically poured his heart out a few months ago that he always felt something but never had the courage to say anything and was glad that this was out in the open now. They were both down to see where their little connection could take them and before they knew it, they shared their first kiss just a few weeks later. It wasn’t long after they stayed up too late watching Netflix and one thing led to another with just a few hand movements…

Vincent shakes his head and closes his eyes, stopping his train of thought. He can’t keep running back down memory lane like this, he always ends up either crying or masturbating (or both) and he doesn’t want to do either right now.

He sighs, his mind running in circles knowing he’ll have to say something to get his mind free of this never-ending circular trap of emotions, but he knows now isn’t the time. He’s had no problem bothering Kevin and the others at any given moment as they do the same to him but he’s practical, he knows Kev just got done working out, the man is beat. Maybe after he wakes up from his nap he’ll talk and get another flustered smile out of the man.

Vincent closes his eyes as he hears Kevin thomp his way up the stairs, the feint sounds of his blaring EDM music somewhat audible as he makes his way down the hall and to his room. 

Kevin flicks his soaked tank top off with a clean hand movement right into his laundry hamper. He tosses his phone and headphones on his bed and strips down as he gets ready for his shower. He feels lucky that he got one of the only rooms with a shower in it, Vincent had wanted it for probably the same reasons, but he couldn’t beat him in the mundo 1v1 in the baron pit.

He exhales deeply as he turns the water on and waits patiently for it to start heating up. He looks at himself in the mirror, reacting again to his fully nude body.

He smiles, curling his right arm up in a flex and strutting his left out as well. His muscles move fluidly and clear as day on his skin, he couldn’t be any prouder of himself than he is right now. He always wanted to have a lean, strong, in-shape body. He’s put in the work, he’s put in the effort, and it’s sure as hell all paying off. He turns around and turns his head a bit to catch his back muscles work as he flexes both arms while moving them around. Just the sight of himself moving in intoxicating. He loves to get lost in how he looks, nothing ever too far to get an ego but always something he can appreciate knowing he worked for this result and will always keep on working to make himself better. His confidence is through the roof, he has better skin, he actually can’t get enough of himself.

He gives himself a cheeky smile as the steam starts to fog the mirror up and he steps in the shower: ‘Can’t forget about getting a cute piece of ass too…” he chuckles softly as the water cleanses his tired body.

He exhales deeply now that he’s all wet and warm now: “He’s only with me cause I’m such a fucking chad to him…” 

He starts soaping himself down as he thinks, showering being the best time to reflect and talk to yourself: ‘No, he’s made it clear why he’s with me, I guess I try to be my best for him now too…” 

“But…. I just… I don’t know. Why me? How am I the one that completes him? What is it about me that makes me special?” He does his best to move around and clean himself under the steaming hot water, he doesn’t wanna stand still overthinking stuff again.

“I’ve asked him but… but I just can’t… I just don’t want to accept everything he says…”

He sighs, dropping his head: “I know he’s telling the truth; he has no reason to lie to me. I just don’t know why ME out of everyone. What are the fucking odds? He’s cute, he’s got a good personality, he’s smart too, he was in college- and for a good degree! What are the fucking odds in the world he’s here- with me...”

He turns the shower off, sighing again: “Maybe he’s the one for me, and I just don’t realize it.” 

He steps out and towels himself dry: “I wonder when he’ll stop spying on me in the gym, it’s not like he can’t just ask for some dick and get it any time…” He smiles now, his ego slowly coming back after his little one on one with himself.

He steps out into his room and puts on a simple plain white tee and a pair of clean grey sweats: “Maybe I’ll get used to it all…. I wonder when though…” He sighs, putting off his mental health for another hot shower session.

He plugs his headphones back in and puts on some ambient sounds as he flops on his bed and relaxes. He stares at his plain manilla walls and his partially open door, not caring enough to get up and close it: “Maybe maybe…” His thoughts of Vincent and himself crash over his exhausted brain as his eyes close and he drifts off into a slumber.

Some time passes and Vincent’s bedroom door cracks open and he slips out of his room, carefully stepping over to Kevin’s bedroom on his tip toes, not wanting to creak the hardwood flooring. He’s had to do this more than once to not wake anyone up in the house before at night so he’s pretty much mastered where to and not to step. Whether he’s had to walk downstairs or to Kevin’s room, he has the right pattern down mastered.

He stands in front of Kevin’s door and listens to see what he’s doing. He thinks he’s asleep like he normally is after a gym session, but he never knows.

A moment passes and he hears the sounds of his bed creak with what sounds like a body rolling over: “Asleep.” He nods to himself, smirking.

He taps the already ajar door open a little further and stands still as it swings open, showcasing to him the seemingly perfect view of Kevin laid out asleep on his bed.

His messy black hair spread out on his head and pillow, his right arm up, left arm draping over his body, holding his phone on his stomach. His white headphones almost blend in with his plain white tee but the way the cord lays out over his neck and face make it all the clearer. His stomach partially shows above his waistline, just enough to see his perky little pelvic bone. His legs are spread out fairly well, taking up all the room on his queen-sized bed. As Vincent drapes his eyes fawning over his boyfriend, he stirs a little more in his slumber, moving his legs around which give him an even better sight to behold: his bulge. Just between his thighs the newfound bulge shows out well, Vincent can almost make out the tip near his inner thigh.

He shakes his head, knowing he got lost in the sauce for longer than he would have liked: “I shouldn’t…” He teeters with the thought of giving Kevin a “happy” wake up.

He holds himself back, standing still in the entrance to Kevin’s room, going back and forth with himself to just give him a little touch, at the very least.

He realllllyyyyy doesn’t want to, he doesn’t know how he’ll take it. It’s been some time since they’ve “been together” like that anyway and he just doesn’t wanna push his boundaries. He doesn’t know if he’d be comfortable with this or not.

He sighs and awkwardly takes a few steps forward, telling himself he’ just gonna look at his stomach, nothing more. 

He gets a bit closer.

Ok, maybe a quick feel too.

He carefully sits just at the edge of his bed, barely putting any weight, if any, down on the mattress. 

“Ok….” He exhales quietly: “Just his stomach… nothing more.” He tells himself, trying to control himself.

He glances down at his hunk of a man dead asleep below him: “Fuckkkk, how’d he get cuter…” He groans, not knowing if he has enough self- control to stop himself or not.

He gulps as he reaches forward and picks gently at the bottom of Kevin’s tee: “slowly… careful…” He coos to himself, trying to maintain a steady hand.

With just two fingers, he slips Kevin’s shirt up just a bit above his bellybutton before it starts getting caught on his back: “Fuck this is unfair… HE is unfair…” He moans internally, gawking hard over how just so damn good he looks in full serenity.

Carefully, he lowers his hand down on his stomach and with featherlight touches, he runs his palm over his smooth skin: “He feels so tense but- but he looks so peaceful…” He’s offput by the differing feels he’s getting.

He lowers his hand fully down on his stomach and shudders as the warmth from Kevin’s body hits his hand: “Fuck… fuck why does this feel so good?” He’s biting his lip, trying not to whimper and moan aloud.

His hand slowly drifts down, going right to his waistline: “I can’t...I just…” He’s trying real hard not to.

He thumbs over his pelvis as he’s fighting off his demons with all his power: “Just… just…” He can’t make his mind up, he’s gonna lose it.

He slides his thumb under his sweats and is shaking lightly at how close he is to just ripping those grey sweats off his body: “No… No I can’t…” He’s almost at tears, the sensations and temptations becoming too much.

He pulls back, knowing it’s for the better.

“You can keep on going.” Kevin’s voice send startling energy right down his spine and shakes him to his core.

His hand recoils back as he jumps up: “Fuck- I’mmmmuhhh… I’m…..” He’s blushing real hard right now, looking down at a recently awakened Kevin.

“I know. It’s fine. You can keep on going.” He soothes, a small smirk pricking on his face.

“Godammnit he’s even cuter with that smug fucking grin…” He groans inside his head: “A-a-a-a-re you sure?” He stutters, gently starting to sit back down where he was.

Kevin nods: “yep. You should keep on doing what you were doing.” He sits his upper body up a bit on his pillows.

Vincent smiles and turns his head back down to Kevin’s slightly larger bulge now: “O-oo-kkkk…” He stammers, lightly palming his crotch.

His two fingers just barely graze the top of his bulge before he snaps his head around: “AreyousurebeacuseIcan-“ 

“Stop. Breathe.” Kevin soothes.

Vincent takes a deep breath: “Good. Now, I know you were just gonna take a little peak or whatever but I’m up now. Let’s make something out of it.” Kevin calmly states.

Vincent smiles and his heart is beating out of his chest: “You sure? It’s been a while since-“

“-Since we last did anything yep. But who cares? We’re here now. Just go with it.” 

Vincent blushes. He pauses for a moment and daintily does he move his hand back to Kevin’s bulge and starts rubbing: “You are too fucking cute, you know that?”

Kevin smirks: “When ya realize that? When you were ogling my sleeping body or watching me workout?”

Vincent blushes even harder: “You can see me up there?” He quips, his voice tinged with nervous giggles. 

He rolls his eyes: “I’m standing in front of a mirror dude; I can see you clear as day. You think I’m THAT self-absorbed? It’s not like this was the first time either.” He curls his toes a bit at how he started to put some pressure on his shaft.

“It always looks like you are…” He mumbles quietly: “Either way…” he quickly interjects: “How far do you want to go?” His voice snaps with a shift switch in tone to something lower and sultrier.

Kevin’s eyebrows pop up with interest: “Well, how far did you want to go?”

Vincent smiles and turns his body around slightly so he’s facing Kevin’s body now: “Well maybe just a quick blowjob would do the trick…” he pops an idea out.

Kevin shakes his head side to side: “No no no… what do you REALLY want to do… Like, “deepest, pipe dream-esque thing you want out of me? He’s gazing right into his eyes, his staggering little hazel eyes are just filled with a roaring passion.

“Well….” Vincent squeaks a few awkward giggles a little more: “How about I tease you with a little hand job, then after I suck your dick, you surprise me and take control while we fuck, and you dominate my tiny little ass?” He’s almost another shade red from all that talk alone.

“Wow, VINCENT!” Kevin’s blood shot right to his cock after registering all that: “I like that- I REALLY fucking like that, where… where’d you learn to talk like that?” He laughs with a vicious smug smile.

He smiles and grips what he can of that thick shaft growing under those grey sweats: “Just stuff I picked up. I get a lot of dreaming in about the perfect scenario between us two.” He stifles his giggles for a more nervous sounding moan instead.

“Is this the perfect scenario?” Kevin moans a little too now that he’s getting harder.

“Not perfect…. But damn near close to it. We’re alone so that makes it pretty far up there for sure.” He smirks. He slips both his hands under Kevin’s waistline: “So we better not waste any time.” He coos gently as he snaps those sweats down.

Vincent’s a little shocked back at the instant sight of bare cock instead of the black briefs he was expecting, a surprise, but a welcome one for sure: “Free balling after the shower, hm?” He giggles, his heart skipping a beat.

“Well, I didn’t expect you to just expose me like this…” Kevin fake grumbles, his voice thick with sarcasm.

Vincent giggles and wraps his hand around Kevin’s thick growing shaft: “I’m already thinking of the tweetlonger now…” He mewls as he thumbs his bright pink tip.

A mixture of a corny laugh and a soft moan makes its way out of Kevin’s mouth as he melts under those slender fingers of Vincent touching him all the right places: “Free balling AND can’t moan properly? You’re making this too easy for me.” Vincent giggles.

“Sh-sshut the fuck up..” Kevin moans, biting his lip under the pressure.

Vincent keeps his hand moving steadily, his shaft getting harder every passing moment. He swaps hands and uses his other hand to start fondling his sack: “This up to your standards?” He mewls.

Kevin moans through his tightly pursed lips: “You feel sooooo goooddd…” he hisses, more than happy. He watches his cock get stroked to life with such an intent he almost forgets to give Vincent a gaze down himself. He notices how much he’s squirming, and he gets an idea: “Prop yourself up a bit on me. I wanna give you a little sumthin…” He pats his chest a bit.

Vincent looks back and shrugs quickly before throwing his legs up and across Kevin’s stomach, his ass pointed up and out towards his face: “What am I gonna get?” He coos, his hand still squeezing and massaging Kevin’s cock without pause.

Kevin reaches forward and dips his fingers beneath Vincent’s waistband: “You’ll see. A little surprise, a little something...” He mumbles dubiously.

Kevin tugs his boyfriend’s sweats down a bit, the curve of his body preventing a complete movement. Vincent’s tiny little petite butt pokes out, his red boxers still hugging his body: ‘Can ya help me out a little?” He grumbles, swatting at his butt some.

Vincent groans softly and tugs his sweats down: ‘Thank you.” He hears back. He rolls his eyes and gets his mind right back on the cock in front of his face. He feels so soft and squishy in his hand but when he presses in just even ever so lightly, he feels how stiff and ridged his cock really is.

He jumps a little in place as Kevin palms his ass: “I may be in shape but damn you just look tight!” 

Vincent furrows his brow: ‘That doesn’t even make sense you-“

“You know what I mean.” Kevin giggles, knowing he’s an idiot.

Vincent smirks: “At least he knows…” he tells himself.

He can already feel how tingly his lips are getting, knowing he’s going to fit this massive thing right in his mouth. He tips his face a little closer in, just wanting to get to the next part already. His tip is just so close to his lips he can already taste it: “Cmon… just a little kiss… won’t hurt anyone…” Kevin mewls from the back.

Vincent sighs internally, he set himself up for this. He closes his eyes and plants a wet kiss right on the tippy top of Kevin’s juicy thick pink tip. 

He pulls back and watches a tiny bead of his spit dribble down his shaft. He licks his lips and moves his hand up and rubs his spit all over his shaft, his hand squishing at the newfound wetness: “Mmmmmmm… that’s it…” Kevin moans happily.

He looks back and sees that Kevin somehow got his boxers off without him noticing and he’s just rubbing his bare little ass with no care in the world as he’s laid back in his pillows just staring at the ceiling with a happy dumb smile on his face: “You forget about me?” He whispers, jerking his hand a little more around, really trying to rub him down raw.

Kevin tips himself up: “Hm? You want more out of me?” He acts a little surprised.

Vincent nods: “Yeah uhhh- two people are playing this game here…” He’s lightly annoyed himself now.

He waits a few moments and Kevin doesn’t budge. He sighs and turns himself back around and plants another wet kiss right on his tip again: “Your hands feel pretty good…” Kevin moans again.

He sighs, expecting another cheesy joke or something.

He hears a wet pop: “But lets see how your ass compares…” Kevin husks lowly.

Hies eyes shoot open wide as he shudders at the sudden wet prod at his unexpecting hole: “I think you’ll do good…” Kevin has some swagger in his voice.

He closes his eyes and refocuses in on his dick, planting his lips right back on his cock and lapping his tongue all around his head: “Mmmmmm… trying to cope now hmmm? I thought you wanted this?” He hears Kevin’s voice taunting him.

Vincent stifles a moan as Kevin pushed his slicked-up finger inside his heat while he had his lips wrapped around his tip. Not wanting to sound like a whimpering little slut he just goes with the flow and starts bobbing his head down his shaft further: “Your mouth is all tight and warm….” Kevin starts, his words flowing out with his moans smoothly.

Vincent prepares for the inevitable but the next few moments of cock sucking did not lead to another bad joke: “I know you thought I would…” Kevin jeers. Vincent can hear his smug little giggle under his breath.

He pulls off and lets a wet moan out as Kevin pushed in deep. His legs being curled up like this is giving him a new sense of pressure in his heat that he hasn’t felt all that much before: “Think you can take two?” Kevin pops his lips lightly.

God, he hates how damn smug he sounds. It’s so fucking attractive: “Y-yeah…” He mewls back.

He takes a breath as Kevin pulls his finger out as slow as humanly possible and pops that thick cock right back in his mouth. He wiggles his upper body around a bit and gets a little more comfortable and wraps his hand around the bottom half of his shaft, holding it steady for himself.

He just barely started and this hot and heavy feeling he’s getting stuffing his cock down his mouth is intoxicating. The sheer weight of his shaft sliding across his tongue and butting up right at the back of his mouth is sinful. He can barely breath, so what? He doesn’t need too, knowing he’ll choke even harder and feel another level of depraved on Kevin’s magnificent cock.

His eyes almost bulge out as he almost forgot he was being fingered. 

The now two slicked up digits stretch his little hole out and the burn is incendiary. He wants to moan but that would mean he’d have to get Kevin out of his mouth first. A burning predicament as Kevin’s only digging in deeper and scissoring his way open as he goes. He forces his eyes shut as tears start to prick at the corners, he wasn’t expecting this but it’s just fucking perfect: ‘You’re still alive right?” Kevin hisses through his bitten lips.

He watches Vincent bob up and down his cock with grace while perfectly taking his index and middle finger stretching his heat out. He slowed his head down these past few seconds, he doesn’t want him to pass out now and ruin the fun for both of them.  
Vincent pops off him with exasperated gasps for air: “You are alive!” He giggles, still curling and scissoring his fingers inside his tight little boyfriend.

Vincent coughs and wipes the spit from his lips and chin: “You’re so… fucking huge….” He coughs some more.

Kevin smirks: “Thank you.” He pulls his two fingers out only to get a soft sad whimper out of Vincent: “You wanna do this some more or just move on to the good part?” He sucks some air in, playing gently with what little of his ass that he can grab.

Vincent looks down and takes it all in: He’s half naked, hard and already prepped. His lips are stretched red and his jaw is already a little sore. Kevin is equally half naked in the same ways, his cock is rigid and throbbing ready to go. 

He looks back at Kevin, his eyes are hooded over, those dazzling hazy orbs staring daggers right into his heart, the sunlight cascading across the room and their bodies making it all the more heavenly of a sight: “Y-yeah…. Let’s move on…” He agrees with a nod of his head.

Kevin kicks his sweats off his legs and watches his petite little boyfriend sit up and get naked. He watches him sit up right on the side of the bed and kick his own sweats off, the sunlight is really illuminating how pale Vincent actually is: “You look good.” Kevin murmurs, reaching down and palming his own cock.

Vincent turns and faces him: “Wait, that’s my line…” he blushes with a sly smile.

Kevin smiles: “You’re not the only one allowed to complement you cute little bitch...”

Vincent laughs and throws his leg over Kevin: “You want me to ride you?” he coos, reaching down and flipping his cock up, running his fingers up and down his shaft.

Kevin bites his bottom lip real quick: “Yessss and… and I want you to face me too since I can choose.”

He exhales some air through his nose: “Ok Mr. Picky.” He giggles getting into place: “Soooo… you have any lube?’

Kevin looks around and panics a bit: “N-noo actually… ran out last month…” He sighs.

“It’s ok. I’ll make it work.” Vincent already has a plan.

Kevin watches as his boyfriend dribbles some spit in his hand and starts lathering his cock up: “So warm…” He moans at the wet touch.

The soft wet schlicks bounce around inside his head, the sight of his cock getting a wet massage adds more fuel to his erection.

“Yeah?” Vincent mewls. He dribbles a little more, straight from his mouth right down on his shaft with perfect aim: “What else?”

“S-so wet….” Kevin exhales softly, that wet feel only getting better and better by the second: “So soft too, you really are amazing…” He perks a little smile at the end.

Satisfied with his work, Vincent leans forward and spreads his ass out a bit, gripping onto Kevin’s broad shoulders for some support: “Would you like to do the honors?” He whispers, wiggling and gyrating his hips ever so gently while splayed out on his boyfriend’s chest.

Kevin stares right into Vincent’s soul with his face so close. For just a moment, their brown eyes lock, the hooded shimmer they both have each looking dazzling to each other. The light’s off in the room but the sunlight makes them both light up with how open the windows are: “I would LOVE to!” Kevin exclaims with a sudden jolt of energy, gripping both his hands with a harsh spank as he grips his tight little sides.

Vincent jumps, but he’d expect nothing less: “I’m all yours…” He coos, wiggling himself around a bit more.

Kevin grips his cock and spreads his cheeks apart with the other. He slaps his cock around, Vincent moaning at the hot shaft pressing and rubbing all over his ass: “Stop with the teasing already…” He whimpers.

Kevin slaps his cock around a bit more and finally lines it up, the touch of his tip to his wet little hole a sudden, but more than welcome surprise: “Yessss… just like that…” Vincent whimpers as he rocks himself back a bit.

“You sure you want this?” Kevin whispers down to his lover, still clutched tight at his chest.

“Y-yes… I need your cock right now…” He moans back, trying to rut his hips back.

“C’mon… I need more than that…” Kevin sighs, poking his cock up between his cheeks, teasing his hole some more.

“Kevin please… I can’t right now… just fuck me…. Please….” He cries, tightening his hand’s grip on his shirt, begging to be stuffed full.

Kevin shrugs internally, he knows that’s all he’ll probably get. He prods his cock up again, his tip pressing hard against his lover’s tight ring of muscle: “meet me halfway…” He whispers into Vincent’s ear.

Vincent ruts his hips back and starts moaning, the feeling almost there, he’s just on the cusp of what he’s so desperately craving he could just-

Kevin snaps his hips up and locks Vincent’s hips in place with an iron grip: ‘Ooo shit… you are TIGHT!” He exclaims with an exhaled hearty laugh.

Vincent’s mind starts spinning as he gently lowers himself farther back down Kevin’s cock. His toes start curling and his breath starts getting shorter, if anyone were to see him, he’s look like the definition of a total slut: “Je-jesus…” He pants.

Kevin massages his back, gently helping lowering him further down his thick cock: “Just take it slow… you got some length to go…” He coos softly.

Vincent pants some more, his hand getting tighter locked tight around Kevin’s shoulders: “Fuck I needed this… I needed this so fucking badddd…” He moans, his heat stretching out for the thick intrusion.

Kevin keeps one arm locked around Vincent’s waist, he brings the other up and starts running his fingers through his lover’s soft black hair, patting his head as he whispers sweet nothings into his ear. Vincent whimpers and moans as he pushes himself through the last little bit he can take, Kevin sweet talking him all through the whole way: “Okkk. I know…. I know there’s more but… that’s enough for right now…” He exhales, finally getting just about half of Kevin’s juicy cock buried in his heat.

“You did great but…” Kevin still pats his head, already forming a huge shit-eating grin on his face, knowing exactly what he’s about to do.

“B-but what?” Vincent mewls, unsure in his current turbid time of horniness.

“Buttttttttttttttttttt you’re gonna have to ride me if you want some action.” He mumbles into his ear, smiling the entire time.

Vincent pauses for a moment, moaning still at every slight movement that he or Kevin makes: “Areyou… fucking… serious?” He pants out, his whimpers ragged and sad.

Kevin plants a kiss right on his forehead: “Yes. Now get up.” He gives him a harsh spank and puts both his arms up and behind his head.

Vincent sighs, he grumbles his moans of pleasure and pain as he sits up with a cock buried halfway up his ass: “You asshole…” He groans.

Kevin smiles harder somehow: “Yep!” He shows no remorse.

With one last achy movement, Vincent now sits up somewhat properly, his hands at each side of Kevin on the bed, holding himself up: “Why can’t you just be sentimental and fuck me?” He humphs, upset he has to move on his own. He is happy to see Kevin snapped his shirt off in those few moments, his chest is looking delicious from his point of view on top.

“Hey, YOU wanted this. I still have some tricks up my sleeve, just wait.” He appeases Vincent somewhat.

Vincent sighs and starts rocking his hips, his moans sharp as he forces all the air out of his lungs with the first slam down of his hips: “Fuck me… you’re huge…” Vincent cries out, biting his bottom lip as he goes.

“Just relax, you’re fucking amazing…” Kevin huffs softly, the soft wet moans of his lover caressing his ears the sluttier he lets himself get.

He reaches forward and palms Vincent’s thighs, gripping softly into his tight skin as he bucks up and down on his lap, his dick in heaven being squeezed so damn tight. His eyes are fixated on Vincent’s body, his scrunched little frame looking mighty cute being all stressed and pleasured right now. He can’t get his mind off of the soft thumping on his stomach from his erection plapping down every time he ruts his hips down. Vincent can’t control himself and he’s drinking in every last drop of this slutty little endeavor.

Vincent cries out, he’s so worn out from how tense he was leading into this and just this past little moment took a lot out of him to stay up straight and fit Kevin’s thick cock inside him. He so badly wants to do more but he just can’t physically force himself to: “Kev… Kev I need you…” he huffs, lowering his upper body down, his hands clamping onto his broad shoulders.

He shudders from how sensitive he is, he didn’t even get Kevin out of his heat, his cock is still buried tight a good bit inside: “Please… please just fuck me already…” He blubbers, tears of pain and passion pricking at his eyes, the heat raging inside him burning for something more.

Kevin smirks, this is exactly what he wanted.

“Down bad, huh?” He moves his hand to cup Vincent’s ass with a smug giggle.

“Stop… with the-ahhh fucking jokes… please…. I’m fuck- I’m fucking desperate…” He chokes out, gripping his hands even tighter into his lover’s skin.

Kevin hisses a little, that actually kind of hurts: “Ok fine…” He sighs, rapping his fingers on his lover’s cheeks: “You’re gonna have to sit up though.”

Vincent sits up: “Are you fucking serious?” He cries, his face red and streamlined with mushed tears.

“Your hands are legit hurting me. Also it’s easier for me.” He explains softly.

Vincent doesn’t move: “Pleeeeeeeeaseeeeeee?” Kevin sings, giving his best puppy dog eyes.

Vincent sighs, he can’t believe this mother fucker still can get cuter: “You better make this worth it…” He grumbles under his breath.

He sits back up with a few deep grunts, his hole extremely tender and sensitive right now: “So are you gonna-“ 

Kevin interrupts by grabbing both his hands and pulling his entire body down, forcing him down his shaft: “AHH-“He quickly yelps, his mind going blank from sudden shock.

Kevin grunts and holds his arms down tight by his side, keeping him upright as he snaps his hips up, repeatedly stuffing and stretching his little heat out more than he’s probably ever have in his life: ‘Just tell me… when…” Kevin grits through his clenched teeth. 

Vincent’s moans are a garbled bumpy mess as all he can focus on is how after all he’d been through today; this is exactly what he was chasing. He keeps his eyes open, but he can’t control his jaw from going slack, he can’t control much of anything on his body for the most part. He just stays upright the best he can and just lets Kevin pound away at him.

“Fuck oh fuck fuck fuck….. fuckk meeeee…..” He wails out, his eyes closing and mind melting. His heat is on fire right now, almost numb but my god he doesn’t want anything to interrupt this moment. Feeling Kevin just split his ass in half and fill his gut full is making him a slutty blubbering mess. No control of his own body, every sense he has frenzied, he’s in heaven.

Kevin grits his teeth even tighter the longer he goes, his grip is starting to slip on Vincent’s wrists but re-tightening them and pulling him down even harder on his cock gets the cutest little wet moaning sputters of pure pleasure out of him: ‘You’re mine…” He grunts.

Vincent moans something, but Kevin can’t quite hear him: “Say it.” He grunts a little louder, rutting his hips up a little harder.

“I-ahhh I…I’mmm….” He cries out, his words garbled.

“LOUDER...” Kevin grunts louder.

“You…yours…. I’m…. I…” He almost has it.

Kevin yanks Vincent down hard, his entire cock pilfering every last bit of open space inside his tight little heat: “LOUDER!” He roars.

“YOURS… I’M FUCKING YOURS!” Vincent yells with no regret to be found in his body.

“That’s fucking right…” He growls under his breath, smiling. He keeps pounding away, Vincent still not getting any more sane or stable, he’s only more of a sweaty blubbery horny mess now. He moans away, tender and sensitive now more than ever, every pump up feeling better than the last, his heat being stretched wide to fit Kevin’s girth.

Vincent’s moans suddenly start getting shorter and more rapid, he knows what’s about to come: “Close… Close…” He barely gets out, hoping Kevin heard him.

His eyes close as wordlessly, Kevin speeds his hips up, the sound of him whimpering and their sweaty skin slapping together is all he can hear, slowly but surely, he lets his orgasm spill over him: “Ahhh fuckkkkk…” He exhales, his voice barely able to form properly.

Right when he started squeezing and milking his cock even tighter, Kevin knew what was coming. He pounded away, wanting to fuck him through his orgasm. He watches Vincent shudder and squirm around on his lap, his leaky cock throbbing hard over his stomach.

Before Kevin was probably expecting it, Vincent came, his heat wrapping his cock in a chokehold, rope after rope of cum spilling out on his stomach and chest: “Fuckkkkk…: He moans lowly, the feeling indescribable.

Kevin keeps pounding away, still wanting to give him an all-around experience, his heat feeling even better to slam away at. He keeps his grip tight on his wrists and keeps him steady, his body slowly melting as he gets all his pent-up energy out.

A few blissful moments later, Vincent crumples down, his arms folding out and around Kevin, arching his back up in the air as he pants for breath. Kevin graciously slows down and pulls out, Vincent whining the whole time: “Hey, you good?” He huffs.  
“Yeah… just… just need a sec…” He catches his breath.

Kevin wiggles out from under him and stands up: “Well, hurry up. I wanna finish too.”

Vincent tips his head up, partially turning his body up and around and catches Kevin standing up right in front of him: Standing tall towering over him, his lean nude body is powerful enough to pause time. His ruffled black hair is just the start, it’s short enough to just barely fall down his forehead but long enough to be messy and tangled on top. His whole body is glistening covered in a mixture of both their sweats, the only other fluid he sees on him is his own cum slowly falling to the pits of gravity down his pecs and abs. Just the way his chest moves from him panting is tantalizing too. His entire upper body heaves along to how fast his heart is beating, every muscle is so extremely visible he could trace every vein and crease on his broad body. His cock is just the cherry on top to his downright beautiful body. Hard, thick, and glistening, he’s almost in disbelief he almost fit that whole thing inside him, maybe that’s why he’s so numb and tingly. His sack is so fucking huge too, it’s probably part of the reason his ass is so sore getting slapped time after time from those two bowling balls.

“Yo? You good?” Kevin waves his hand, desperately trying to finish this up.

Vincent shakes his head, coming back down to earth: “I- uh, yeah…. I’m…. I’m good.” He soothes.

“Good. Just let me do the rest, ok?” Kevin mewls, stepping forward right up to the bed.

Vincent watches as he grabs at his legs and tips him back: “Woah-“

“Just relax, you’ll love this.” Kevin assures, his slight moans making him sound a little desperate almost.

Now on his back, Vincent watches as Kevin spreads his legs up and apart and holding them both apart by his ankles. He sits one knee up on the bed and lines his cock up right to his stretched-out hole: “You for sure ready?” Kevin asks one last time, his eyes dead focused on between his legs.

“Ye-yeah… don’t hold back.” He whispers, clutching the bedsheets as the words escape his mouth.

Kevin immediately snaps his hips down, his cock sliding in with no resistance at all: “Fuck-“Vincent gasps.

He can feel so much more like this. Every little thrust or dip down Kevin does stretches his heat out even more, he can already feel his tip dig deep at his guts: “Je-Jesus…” He squeaks out, his voice trembling.

Kevin grunts out a few moans, his hands slide down Vincent’s legs and slowly he makes his way behind his back. He props his other knees up on the bed and nudges himself even closer to his boyfriend, his cock digging deeper as he adjusts: “Jesus… so… deeeepppp…” Vincent pants out, his breath control gone.

Vincent slowly realizes his legs are free as Kevin is now down and hugging him and squished between his legs, he bends them both down and across, then locks his ankles across his back: “Deeper…. Ravage…. Me…” He squeaks out again, his mind focused on how hard his heat is getting stretched and filled out.

“Whatever… you fucking… WANT!” Kevin grunts, holding nothing back now.

The loud, wet, ball-slapping pounding Vincent endures surely is heard far beyond the confines of their room. His loud moans, Kevin’s primal grunts, all should be well heard if there were actually other people inside the house right now. Vincent holds on tight and locks his arms around Kevin for extra support, giving him full control of his body: “Holy fuck… gah- right…. Fucking- there…” He gasps for life, his brain barely able to function.

“Just…. A little… m-more…” Kevin huffs, his voice low and raw with enigmatic sexual energy. His grasp is iron-tight around Vincent, he’s not slipping out, no matter how wet and slippery they both are.

He grunts a few more times as Vincent almost blacks out, his prostate is beyond over-sensitized, his guts are on fire as Kevin fills him up thrust after thrust, his thick and powerful cock finding its entire way inside his tight heat.

Kevin tips his face up and bites down into Vincent’s neck, wanting him to tighten up as he cums, the sudden shock should do it: “Kev- ahhhh-ah—mhmmmmm…” Vincent winces out, his body on fire right now.

He watches as his burly frame steadily slows down, his thrusts getting deeper and harder as he winds down, Vincent knows what to expect: “Y-yessss……” He mewls, beyond elated.

Kevin makes one last thrust and snaps his hips down, locking in place as his entire cock slides deep inside. Vincent peters out a few whimpers as he can feel every little twitch and movement Kevin makes inside him. His toes curl and he digs his ankles hard into the small of his back, wanting to get as close to him as physically possible. Without too long to focus on that, Kevin moans out, his mouth still muffled in neck as he cums, Vincent matching his energy as his hot seed spurts out inside him: “G-gooodddddd damnnnnnnnn…” He pants, a happy exhausted smile sliding across his face.

Kevin keeps Vincent plugged shut and fills his insides up. His long-awaited orgasm finally is here and he’s making sure Vincent is going to take every last drop he has; nothing is going to spill out. His toes curl and he bucks his hips as deep down as he possibly can, filling his heat up and leaving no possible extra space. His cock is in heaven, the tight warmth around every inch he has is squeezing out every last drop he has in him. Any energy he had is now gone, he put his life and soul into his orgasm.

Moments pass and Vincent catches his breath, only the hot feeling of Kevin spasming out inside him is all he can feel, the bear of a man locking him down tight isn’t even on his mind right now, he’s just happy he’s being held through all this. He closes his eyes and moans, the ealted feeling of them both being finished finally sets in with him and he couldn’t be more satisfied with himself or Kevin.

A few moments linger on and Kevin lets his grip go, Vincent doesn’t have the energy to fight back as Kevin sits up and pulls out, his legs falling to the side like they were nothing. He winces at the loss, he felt every girthy inch slide out of him, his seed the only warmth he can still feel in his gut.

Kevin collapses immediately right off to his side, both men are exhausted after all that: “I don’t think I can walk…” Vincent laughs softly.

Kevin giggles too: “You were fucking insane…. I surprised you’re still conscious…” 

Vincent reaches down and carefully touches his hole, he can feel it pulse and contract and feel the warm cum being pushed out and down his thigh: “You’re gonna have to change your sheets…” He giggles again, wincing as he turns on his side to face Kevin.

Kevin wraps his arm around him and snuggles him in close: “We can do all that later…” He mumbles, already a bit sleepy: “Lets just cuddle for now… sleep some…” He trails off.

Vincent snuggles in close, they’re both a sweaty mess, who cares. They’ll do it all later. 

He lazily agrees and closes his eyes, the warm rays of the afternoon LA sun basking over their sweaty nude exhausted bodies, a whole mess of a room surrounding them for them to deal with later.

END.


End file.
